final_fantasy_xvifandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Sevoka
Jill Sevoka, '''born Kitari,' is the deuteragonist of ''Final Fantasy XVI. ''She is the primary antagonist of Act I. Born in Elzil of Edelia, her family sold her to an orphanage at a young age. After a chaotic event that resulted in the loss of her best friend, she was traumatized her for life and joined the Edelian Empire to become one of the High Commanders of the Edelian Xreva. After being guided towards the path of peace by June and her friends, Jill's traumatic experience causes her to forge maniac and impulsive attitude towards life. She later begins to appreciate the company of her friends and falls in love to ease her traumatic injuries. During the course of the story, Jill eagerly seeks ways to regain a sense of redemption by protecting the people she wronged in the past. Profile Personality Jill is irrational, impulsive, and distraught over her life choices. She is an overly aggressive and unhinged warrior who believes taking the lives of the innocents is justified. She conveys a large amount of her recklessness through her high-pitched and overly exaggerated voice, using it to goad or insult the people she loathes. Her personality is quite barbaric and insulting to those underneath her. She does not care for formality or cause for concern; as long as she feels the slightest bit upset, she will voice it out irrationally. Appearance Abilities Story Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow. Birth and crisis Combat '''Quickdraw Combo 1: '''Jill uses her sheath to slam against the enemy twice before slicing through, knocking up enemies upward. '''Quickdraw Combo 2: '''Jill uses her sheath to slam against the enemy twice before slicing upwards into a somersault, lunging forward with her blade down at them afterward. '''Quickdraw Combo 3: '''Jill dashes forward with her blade, knocking enemies upward and spinning upwards, dealing heavy damage. '''Astral Clones: '''Jill dashes and disappears, summoning red versions of herself that act like clones. She can launch them forwards and they can explode on contact. '''Astral Clone Combo: '''Jill dashes and disappears, summoning her Astral Clones to assault an enemy and knock them midair. She then teleports above her targets position and slams downward with her blade. '''Astral Slice: '''Jill dashes and slices forward, creating a whirlwind of sword slashes to accompany forwards. '''Helm Splitter: '''Jill leaps into the air and tosses her sheathed katana, morphing it midair to form a great ax. The attack deals massive damage and sends enemies soaring backward. '''Ethereal Assault: '''Jill summons lightning katanas and places them in a designated area next to the enemy. She then warps towards a conjured katana and performs a lightning-fast combo before warping to another, repeating the same attack. '''Defiant Drill: '''Jill leaps midair and forms swirling swords with her leg, kicking downwards. '''Astral Bullets: '''Jill conjures several ruby shards around herself, launching them as projectiles. '''Judgment Bullets: '''Jill conjures several cyan shards around herself, launching them as missile projectiles that explode on impact. '''Judgment Wave: '''Jill launches several waves of energy slashes with her katana, dealing moderate damage. Jill can launch them with ease with a simple swipe of her blade. '''Astral Wave: '''Jill launches several waves of energy slashes with her katana without moving. This attack also creates the Astral Slice whirlwind effect. '''Astral Wave Eliminator: '''Jill summons Astral Clones and performs the Astral Wave attack multiple times, overwhelming her target. This is one of her most deadly attacks. '''Astral Nova: '''Jill leaps and suspends herself in midair, charging great Astral energy. After a few seconds, she launches a powerful energy blast at her target, dealing colossal damage. This is one of her most deadly attacks. '''Killer Instincts: '''Jill can disappear, dash, and teleport with ease, sometimes leaving behind explosive clones. '''Ashura Transformation: '''Transforms into an Asura deity, gaining speed, defense, and regenerates health on successful hits with attacks. Empowers all of her current Judgment and Astral attacks. '''Ashura Clones: '''Jill summons an Ashura version of her Astral Clone. Summons multiple clones near a target to perform Astral Slice in an X-formation. Deals damage and ignores Protect and Shell. '''Ashura Slice: '''Jill performs an Ashura version of her Astral Slice. Can do two or three times, dealing intense damage and teleporting during the process. '''Ashura Helm Splitter: '''Jill performs an Ashura version of her Helm Splitter. The great ax detonates upon impact, creating a field of red spiritual energy on the target impact, inflicting Imperil upon touching it. '''Ashura Ethereal Assault: '''Jill performs an Ashura version of her Ethereal Assault. Performs wide slashes with spiritual energy, covering a wider area. '''Ashura Bullets: '''Jill summons Ashura versions of the Astral and Judgment Bullets. Deals double damage and inflicts Deprotect upon impact. '''Ruin: '''Can only be performed during Ashura Transformation. Tosses a small cyan orb that detonates into a wide explosion upon impact with the ground or the target. Ignores Protect and Shell. '''Ashura Wave: '''Jill performs an Ashura version of her Astral Wave. Jill launches several waves of energy slashes with her katana without moving, dealing double damage and inflicting Deprotect. This attack also creates the Ashura Slice whirlwind effect. '''Universal Eliminator: '''Jill halts time, slicing multiple times in the entire arena. Has a chance to inflict Death upon impact. Theme Quotes